High School of Time One-Shot
by LolCaptain
Summary: This was an assignment about magical realism that my friend and I did for an Honors class. We wanted to upload it to see how people would like it, so here it is! Contains some anime references.


_**This is a story my friend and I made about magical realism for our Honors class. Exit now if you're uninterested. He and I wanted to post this up on (he also writes, but publishes it on his friend's profile instead) and see how people like it. So, enjoy our possibly crappy and has-nothing-to-do-with-magical-realism short story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>High School of Time<span>**

My name is Daniel Sola, and I go to a high school called Koichi Shadow Academy in Venice, Italy. It's an all-girls school in which my father accidentally enrolled me in since his job relocated him from Australia to Italy. The academy had no choice but to take me in since all the other schools are full. The transition was difficult, having to learn Italian in this new country and it was very lonely having no friends. One day, I heard a voice in my mind, it told me "You're running out of time." I didn't mind it since I was light headed because I was hungry and a large heat wave was passing through the city. It had been sunny and for the past week, and the city of Venice was in a grueling drought. I'm hungry since when I was rushing to school after oversleeping, a pink-haired girl on her bike ran into me, causing the toast that I was in my mouth to fall onto the wet grass.

"Kyaaahhh! Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't see you there," she saw the now soggy piece of bread on the wet grass and said, "I'm so sorry, was that your breakfast?"

"Oh, it was but don't worry. It's not a big deal,"I said, while smiling at her, "What's your name? "

"My name is Moka and I attend Koichi Shadow Academy, how about you?"

"Well, my name's Daniel Sola. Nice to meet you. As you can see from my uniform, that I'm also going to attend Koichi Shadow Academy."

"What?! Koichi's an all girl's school! How did you get accepted to this school?" She asked.

"Long story short, my dad accidentally enrolled me here and due to all the other schools being full, I was forced to go here?" I told her. She seemed to accept it and continued on towards Koichi. I checked my pocket watch and noticed that school was about to start. Wait! Can you give me a ride?"Hungry and under the hot rays of the sun, I had no choice but to walk. I continued my walk to Koichi Shadow Academy. My hunger constantly reminded me of the soggy piece of toast that now lay on the grass. As I approach the entrance of the academy, I couldn't help but notice the animals flying over the academy. I admired the majestic nature of the geese, doves, pelicans, turtles, and eagles. Something about the scalding heat gave me the impression that today would be a good day. As I arrived to school, a path in the large group of girls opened up as I walked through to get to my classes. I can feel them leering into the back of my head, for I am a man attending a school for women. The day went by quickly, from awkward introductions to another. But in one of my classes I sat next to the girl who hit me with a bike on the way to school,"Hey, you're the one with that bike aren't you? Moka was it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Not the best way to meet someone I guess," she sheepishly said.

"Haha, it's fine,".

"You're running out of time… 5th period is almost over!" she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what'd you just say?" I was in shock from the words that came out of her mouth.

"Fifth period is almost over!" Was that really what she meant? Or am I just going crazy? I decided to brush it off and classified it as being due to my hunger and the heat.

"I'm going crazy aren't I?" Then I realized that I was talking to myself, "I am crazy huh?" My last class finally came around, and it was Physical Education. Because this was an all girls school, naturally they would only have 1 locker room. So the other girls forced me to wear a blindfold while I changed. I could hear their curses at me. Things like "pervert" or "I bet that lecherous man could see through those blindfolds" their words made my heart ache. It was not my choice to attend this school on the first place! Why am I the bad guy? Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I'm lust full. When I got out of the locker room I was allowed to take off my blindfold, I realized that I put my shirt on backwards. When I took my shirt off to readjust it, I could feel them staring at me from a distance. The game that the class was going to play was dodgeball, so the class was split into two teams. Or so I thought. With my short experience at the school, I knew it really isn't going to be two teams. The girls were going to target me, it was unavoidable. And as our physical education teacher started the game, my sight was filled with dodgeballs that seemed to have been laced with killing intent. I accept my fate, and did nothing to retaliate the balls that pelted me from all over."CHEEE PALLLEEE!" I could hear their cheers as each girl launched rubber balls at my body. I prayed that the last bell will finally ring. And when the glorious sound of the bell rung I almost cried out of happiness. I wanted to rush home to rest, for it was a long day. But as I walked home, I ran into Moka. the only girl who would talk to me without discrimination. "Today was not a good day Moka," I solemnly said.

"How so? Daniel?" She asked.

"The girls treated me like I was a soggy piece of toast".

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." Suddenly, my stomach grumbled, loud enough that Moka noticed. "Are you still hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, sort of," I started thinking about getting some food before I go to my new dorm," hey Moka, I'm going to go get some food. Would you like to come too?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go to my dorm. I had a lot of homework today so I should head home now," she started to ride her bike towards the direction of her dorm. "You better not look at my butt while I ride home. Haha,". I could see her getting smaller and smaller as she got farther away, I suddenly realized how I was still hungry, so I decided to make my way downtown, walkin fast, faces passing as I'm almost to the store. I need to buy food and I also needed to get some food to stock up my new dorm, since I assume that my fridge would be empty. After buying some food, I walked to my dorm, eating while walking. I took my card from my bag, and opened the door to my new dorm. To my surprise, I see Moka in the middle of the room, eating a blue orange. When she saw me she dropped the orange onto her bare lap and proceeded to scream. "Daniel! Why do you have a key for this room?!" she frantically asked. "Oh god! I'm not clothed very well! Don't look! Get out of here!" I quickly got out of the room and shut the door behind me. I waited and waited, it must have been at least an hour so I decided to knock on the door and ask about what she's doing.

"Hello! Are you done dressing?!" I screamed through the door.

"Why are you still there?" She asked. "I thought you would have left by now".

"Apparently, the school assigned me this dorm too," she reacted as if these news mortified her," do not worry I won't do anything shady," this calmed her down a little bit.

"Promise," she asked.

"Promise," She let me in and I brought the food in I bought today inside. As I walked in, Moka's eyes immediately fixated onto my bag of food.

"Uh… Is that food?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her voice. I immediately walked to my room and hid the food, but not without tossing her a cup of some caramel pudding. Her eyes lit up as she found out that I had gave her favorite snack."I love pudding! How'd you know?"

"Somebody who's this sweet should love pudding," I said with a smile.

"Awe, thank you!" I made my way to my room after saying goodnight to Moka. I was shocked, for a high school dorm room, my room was large and was given many pieces of furniture that were of high quality. But I was never fond of such luxuries. I jumped straight to bed, contemplating the memories I could make at this new academy. Although it was an all-girls school, I was sure that I could find a way around that. And with that last thought, I drifted into a dark slumber.

The darkness in my vision cleared, and I was once again awake. But something was very off about my room. I looked outside and saw that the moon had turned red, and darkness had enveloped the world. Suddenly, I was transported to the road in where I was hit by Moka earlier. I felt an ominous and dark presence around me, so I looked around to see where it was coming from. And when I turned behind me, I saw the source. A woman with pink hair that looked nothing like Moka, was covered in blood and stood in front of me. She held a kitchen knife which had blood dripping from its edge. She slowly started to walk towards me, her pink eyes filled with darkness; I could not look into her eyes without my vision becoming blurred. I started to run away, away from that wretched monster. But no matter how fast I run, how much distance I cover, she was slowly catching up to me. It was futile; she eventually caught up to me. I froze whilst she raised the knife in front of her and cut my chest open, she started to continually stab at my heart. The pain in my chest was unbearable, but at that moment, I didn't feel anything. I saw the blood gush out of my chest with every plunge of the blade. She then focused her attention to my stomach, and proceeded to slash at it, started destroying my organs. The ground was now painted with y my blood. She started to speak in a loud soothing voice

"You're running out of time, Yuno."

"AHHH!" I noticed that I was back in my room. I immediately used my hands to check my body, and to my surprise, I was completely fine. The dream felt so real, and so were the injuries. I opened the blinds and saw that the sky had turned red, just like my nightmare. The sun was no longer in the sky and was replaced with a large clock that was counting down. I checked my pocket watch, and it was they were in sync with each other. "What is it counting down to?!" I yelled. But my thoughts were interrupted as Moka barged into my room.

"Daniel! Are you alright?!" yelled Moka.

"Yeah yeah, just had a nightmare. But have you seen the sky? It's red! And there's a huge clock where the sun's supposed to be!"

"Um, what are you talking about? It has always been like that. And what clock are you talking about?" she said. Dumbstruck, I looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, well I'm fine, thank you. You can go on now." She nodded toward me and proceeded with her normal morning procedures. The world, red? Has it always been red? Such a confusing matter so early in the morning that I merely set the thought aside and went on with my normal day. I quickly chowed down on my bratwurst and spaghetti, yet I was still starving. I quickly went to my fridge and ate some of the mocha that I had bought yesterday. While eating my mocha, I pondered about the red sky and the meaning of the clock. It still confused me about how it had changed, although Moka said that it was normal. Suddenly, Moka walked in and saw the mocha in my hands; she giggled and quietly left the room. I didn't mind it. I glanced at my pocket watch, and noticed that it was counting down from 1 and a half hours.

And just as I finished checking my pocket watch, Moka barged in and said, "Time's up for you... We gotta get to school now!" she said with a bubbly voice. We both left our dorm and started our walk towards the academy. Something felt very off with the world. I asked a couple students along the way about the sky and they all said that it was normal. Was there something wrong with me? No, something must be wrong with them. "You're acting weird today. Are you o..." And all of a sudden, I could hear nothing. I looked around and saw that nothing was moving. Moka was stuck in her place and the birds in the sky were stationary. Time seemed to have been frozen.

"What is this!?" I yelled, but no sound escaped my mouth. The world around me darkened, but just enough where I could still see. The clock in the sky darkened and oozed blood from its edges. The clock's countdown suddenly started to speed up. Out of nowhere I saw a pale woman clad in black with jet black hair and scarlet red eyes. I blinked once and out of nowhere she was in front of me.

"You're out of time," and suddenly I felt the black blade of her sword pierce my chest. "No one will ever love you," those words hurt more than the blade itself. And just as fast as she stabbed me, she was gone. I look down at my blood drenched shirt, knowing that life as I knew it was about to end. I looked at the frozen Moka beside me, frozen mid sentence.

"We could have lived a good life together," I said while I fell to the ground, yet I did not die. I felt my chest with my hand and noticed that my wound was as if it was never there. Yet my heart felt as if it was actually being stabbed.

"...kay? Are you feeling well today?" she asked. I looked up and saw that the sky was now my version of normal; a blue sky with an orange sun. The pain in my chest remained, but it wasn't as intense as before. Just enough to make me feel melancholy.

"Hey, what color is the sky?"

"I told you already. It's blue like it always was," she looked at me, confused, "why are you obsessing over the sky today?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go to school," we walked to school and before entering the gates Moka said something that made me shudder.

"You're out of time...school already started!" She happily said.

"Oh...ok andiamo!" We ran to our class,"hey Moka, do you want to go out with me?"

"Sorry. I but no thanks. But I might consider it if you ask me later..." After I heard those words I felt the pain in my heart worsen. I noticed that all the girls in the academy started to look at me as if I were an alien to them. But I did not mind it. I've lived the rest of my life how I wanted it to be. When I got to my fifth period class, I waved to Moka as I sat down next to her. My seat next to the window gave me a full, clear view of the sky. I looked at my pocket watch and saw that it was still counting down from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. A tiny black spec suddenly appeared in the sky. And all of a sudden, it started to grow exponentially. I looked around, yet nobody else noticed the darkness. It got closer and closer, and it eventually reached me.

"I guess I'm out of time..." I fell out of my chair just as the darkness reached me. I started to spasm uncontrollably while the whole class watched in shock. I locked eyes with Moka one last time, as my mind slowly slipped into the darkness. Ironic, for me to die in a room full of girls, alone, and doomed to never have a relationship. Yet part of me felt ready for my inevitable demise. I layed on the ground waiting for death. And that was my last thought as my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you're here then you must have actually read it. Thank you for your time! You might have also noticed some anime references in it, because there are! Anyways, please review! Lolcaptain out.<em>**


End file.
